Soul Soicety
by puppyluv513
Summary: A young girl was killed. Now she ends up in the Soul society with a "unique" power, strength, adaptation, and ability. But is that her down-fall? Who knows?
1. where am i?

"talk"

-thought-

_past_

What happen? I ask myself. I try to remember but my head hurts. But then I remember something.

"_no please don't!" I scream_

"_I'm sorry but I have to." says a female voice. "But my husband fell in love with you. Why couldn't you just stay lonely and quiet like when we were children?"_

_I scream due fear of death of a knife._

I look around and see nothing but forest trees. I look to see if I was clothed. And I was. I was wearing the same pink short kimono that I wore when I died. –Is this heaven?- I get up and feel a strange feeling surging throughout my body.

I begin wandering slowly so I would make sure nothing would kill me again.

After what seems like an hour I hear voices. And they were coming closer and closer really fast


	2. Meeting

"talk"

-thought-

_past_

I hide behind a tree hoping they would past me.

"She's here Lieutenant her Spirit energy is strong." says a male voice.

"Yes now she's close by I can feel it," say a male voice.

I hear his footsteps approaching the tree I'm hiding behind.

"There you are." Says a blonde -haired boy. His hair covered his left eye and had a gloomy like look on his face. He wore a black looking robe and some kind of tie on patch on his arm.

"Hello. I am Lieutenant Izuru Kira. May I ask what your name is?" He offers his hand to help me up. I happily take it.

"My name is Rosie." I say quietly. I push some of my long black hair away from my face. I remembered that Melody cut my hair tie so my hair came undone.

"Well you must have questions. Don't you ?" he says.

"yes." I reply a little louder.

The blonde haired boy Izuru picks me up bridal style and we jump to tree to tree with others following.

"you have died. And before you can go to heaven you must fulfill a duty to protect the living from hollows. Hollows are souls that have turned evil. Hollows feed on other souls living or dead. We are soul reapers. We protect the living and dead. There is a soul reaper academy which you will have to learn from for a week. But your training will proceed with captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten. Once traing is complete the head soul reaper will decide what squad you fit in with. The Head soul reaper was informed of your death and discovered you have a lot of power in you."

-So that's what that surge was-

Izuru kept explain so many things to me. It felt like high school all over again. I mean I was only 19. Soon we reach a tall building. We landed on a platform where a short white hair boy with teal ice waited. He had an ice-like look to him. He wore the same robe but he wore a white sleeveless jacket. The was a sword on his back.

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"That's Captain to you Izuru. Anyway follow me we have training to do"

I follow him.

(just gonna skip the tire some, lonely some week and training.)

I'm finally done with traing and I got my Zanpakto. His name is Kiba he's a **kasai Ookami (fire wolf). I've grown quit fond of Toshiro and Izuru because they are the only ones I've been hanging around for 5 weeks. Today is the day I learn my place in the Gotei 13. **

**I'm walking down the hall on Izuru's back. He's really strong but then again I'm only 110lbs. I love when Izuru carries me. I love to lay my head on his head.**

**He sets me down and I open a door to find and old man in the middle of the lining up of other captains. Izuru took his place amoung then for he was to be captain till they found a new one.**

"**Rosie Yoshimaren. Due to the fact you have pasted all of you test, have good skill in healing, fighting, and strategy. You will be place in squad 10. We will see how you do then put you in a permanent squad. Meeting dismissed." **

**Everyone began walking out except for kira. **

"**I was really hoping I would be in your squad Izuru-kun." I sigh.**

"**Rose-chan it's ok just work hard and maybe you will one day."**

"**Rose! Let's go." Yells Toshiro. **

"**coming Captain." I look at Izuru. " Now I have to call him captain. Bye Izuru." **

**I quickly run to my new captain was just as tall as me actually same size.**

"**I'll drop you off with my lieutenant. While I get you room ready." He opens a door and there stand an orange haired women with big breast. I walk in as Toshiro closes the door.**

"**HELLO!" she says running up to me giving me a hug. "My name is Rangiku Masumoto. I'm the lieutenant here. What's your name?"**

**I smile, "My name is RosieYoshimaren. But please call me Rose."**

"**Nice to meet you. This is perfect we can throw you a welcome party with sake."**

"**umm ok" I really don't mind parties it just I was wondering if the people here are nice.**

"**Cool I'll send a hell butterfly"**

**A black butterfly flew in and Rangiku began talking to it. Then it flew away and Rangiku grabbed my arm and pulled me.**


	3. Ichigo

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

Rangiku blind folded me, and pulled me from hall to hall. Soon we came to a sudden stop. I fell to the floor because I didn't know what or where I was going.

I hear a door slide open and felt the fold being untied. As I look there were many people gathered in this one room. Captains, lieutenants, and other soul reapers were gathered.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted.

I smiled. Then a girl with a black bob hair style came up to me.

"Hello. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. This is Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of squad 5." A girl with brownish black hair tied into a bun cam up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. Then they walked away.

A guy with red hair and tattoos all over came up to me.

"Hey I'm Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of squad 6. The substitute soul reaper couldn't make thought anyway. This is my captain.Byakuya Kuchiki. This is Soifon captain of squad 2…"

Renji kept introducing me to many other captains, lieutenants, and other soul reapers.

-This is a lot better than when I was alive. - I thought. After I was introduced to everyone I began walking to throughout the room looking for Izuru. He was like a brother to me. I wonder what had happened to my brother anyway. I mean he did die of cancer.

But he might be in the soul society of another country. I remember that Izuru told me that the soul society was born in Japan but many branches of it are global. Same customs, different place.

And substitute soul reaper. What was that? I began wondering around looking for Izuru to look for answers. As I was wondering I bumped into Rukia.

"My apologies Rukia. I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem. What are you looking for?" she asks.

"Izuru. I want to ask him a question?

"Sorry to say but him and some other guys went to their favorite restaurant for some sake."

-Oh wow-

"But maybe I could answer your question. What is it?"

"I want to know more about Ichigo."


	4. first encounter

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

"Ichigo. Wow. You should have come to me in the first place. I live at his house in the world of the living."

"You do! Oh that is cool. I just want to know what a substitute soul reaper is."

"Well a substitute a soul reaper is a human who is also a soul reaper. It happened when I was protecting Karakura Town from hollows..."

-Karakura. My town is right next to that.-

"I met Ichigo due to the fact that his family's spiritual pressure was attracting a huge hollow. As I was fighting Ichigo wanted to help. I said no but he was determined. So my sword was plunged into Ichigo's chest.-"

Rukia went on with the story and told me more of Ichigo's victories and nearness to death. I thought up an idea of what it would all look like. It just made me want to go out and fight hollows myself. But even though I learned fast and am strong I have to fight with my Captain or the lieutenant. From this day on I dreamed to be like Ichigo.

"Thank you Rukia for the stories. Ichigo's life must be really exciting."

"It can be but sometimes I worry." Rukia sighs.

"How could you be worried? BY what you're telling me he can do just about anything."

"That may be so but there are times when Ichigo might actually die."

"Well I hope that won't be anytime soon."

"Me too," Rukia smiles and walks away.

-Not much of a party if the guest of honor is alone-

"Rose!"

I turn my head the direction I heard my name being called. There I saw the lieutenant of squad ten. Rangiku Masamoto.

"Rose." She stops right in front of me.

"Yes Rangiku? What is it?"

"Well you see there's this little mission coming up..."

-A mission! Yes!-

"Where I have to watch a town called Sebaskuri. "

-That was my home town!-

"Hmm Rose are you ok?"

I snap back to reality.

"Yes, it's just, that was my home town." I sigh.

"Oh goodie then you know the place well. Because you're coming with me for night duty!" Rangiku smiled.

"Cool when do we leave?" I ask.

"Now, I hope you're good with your zanpakuto because you might go up against a hollow or two. But don't worry I'll be there."

"Ok let's go." I grab Kasai Ookami and followed Rangiku.

As we step onto the midair of Sebaskuri. I was freaked out a little though. Rangiku and I began jumping roof to roof paroling the town. Then I stopped.

"Rose, why did you stop?" Rangiku asks jump to my side.

"Do you see that part of the sidewalk that's covered with yellow tape?" I pointed to the sidewalk across the building we were standing on.

Rangiku looked at me puzzled, "Yeah, what about it?"

"That's where I died, or should I say killed."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy. I'm glad I died." I snapped.

I continued jumping as Rangiku followed.

Then something flickered in my body.

I wasn't used to this feeling "Rangiku-"

"I feel it too Rose it's a hollow."

My senses took over my body as I leaped roof to roof faster and faster. Then I stop. There it was it was like the Fishbone D hollow Rukia told me about that attacked the Kurosaki Clinic.

The ugly thing roared.

Rangiku jumped up to hit it but it took a hit to her. She went sliding in midair. This would have confused me if Izuru hadn't taught me that becoming a soul reaper gave you more endurance and strength.

I took out my zanpakuto. I jumped up to try to hit the mask but I got hit. Then I saw another one that looked just like it a few miles away from Rangiku. It was looking at something. I look closer and it was going after Yuki and Paul! I didn't care for Yuki from our last encounter:

_ I was ready to ask Paul out to the dance. And there were rumors of him wanting me to go with him. I trusted Yuki to keep a secret because she was a reliable friend. As I turned the corner to see Paul I saw him kissing Yuki. I was tricked. Yuki was pretending to be my friend to deceive me._

_ "_Rangiku can you handle this hollow. There's one after two locals!" I yelled. Rangiku nodded her head and faced her attention to the giant hollow.

I jumped over to the people I knew. But I landed in front of them and Paul stopped. I ran right between them toward the hollow. But he kept his eyes on me I looked back at him. Paul looks at Yuki.

"Yuki I forgot to do an errand so I hope you don't mind walking home yourself." He said.

"No problem Paul. See you around." And with that Yuki ran off.

I looked at the hollow. Paul looked at the hollow and froze of fear. He could see it.

I couldn't let that hollow eat anyone. So I released my zanpakuto.

"BURN ALL TO ASH, KASAI OOKAMI!" I yelled. That released Kasai Ookami.

My katana turned into flame and began going after the hollow. It swirled around it fast, until the hollow was surrounded by flame, like a hurricane of fire. Soon the hurricane grew thinner until it began to burn the hollow. The hollow shrieked but then disappeared. My zanpakuto went back to normal form.

I turned to Paul who was just plain shocked.

"You can see me, can't you?" I asked.

"Rose. But I thought you were-"

I jumped off. I went to Rangiku who had just finished off the hollow.

"You won. Nice job. You might as well be a lieutenant. But you need more experience."  
"I know." I proudly say. Rangiku smiled too but she didn't know my smile was a fake. I was actually was a little sad inside from seeing Paul.

Rangiku and I continued patrolling the town. There were a few hollows but they were very weak. As the job ended Rangiku took me back and showed me my room. It had a small little bad against the wall, and a side table with a lamp on it next to it. There was a drawer full of the black robes. There was also a drawer with few clothes I used to wear. Then there was a desk and chair on the other side of the room. Next to it was a bathroom. I thanked Rangiku, took a shower and went to bed.


	5. My new friend Harunubo

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

I wake up and do my regular routine for when I was alive. Get a shower, brush my teeth, fix my hair, and get dressed. I put my zanpakuto on my waist then make my bed. I tied my hair up into a high pony-tail with some short hair bording my face. I then headed out.

I close my door and saw the number 1085 on it and then look down both hallways.

-What am I supposed to do?-

I turn left and begin to walk. I walk down endless hallways containing doors going who knows where. I went left and right, this way and that, here and there, and everywhere. Soon I figured I might as well go back to my room. But I couldn't I was lost. I didn't want to be lazy and just give up so I tried to find my way back.

As I turned to make a right I bumped into someone. I stepped back to see a guy I saw at the welcome party. I couldn't remember his name though. He had dark brown hair and grey gentle eyes. He had white gloves on his hand and he seems to have a relief pack on his back. So that told me he was in squad 4.

"I am so sorry."

"It's fine you're the new girl. Rose right?" His voice was gentle and calm like a flower filled meadow.

"Yes."

"I've been told about you. A lot of people are talking about you."

"Really? People are talking about me?"

"Yes, I mean you didn't have to attend the Shino Academy. You got your zanpakuto in less than a month, you're already in the gotei 13, and I've been told your let's just say special."

I felt very special. I felt like I was blushing which I probably was.

"By the way my name is Harunobu Ogidō I'm the 8th seat of squad 4."

"Nice to meet you Harunobu."

"So tell me Rose, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I got lost. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing."

Harunobu laughs a little.

"What's so funny?" I ask. I place my hands on my hips.

"It's really typical. All the newbies get lost. Here I'll show you around."

Harunobu takes my hand and shows me around. He showed me the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, and 13th barracks. He showed me where the meetings were held, and everything else. Then lastly he showed me the places only soul reapers eat.

"May I offer you something to eat my treat?"

"Sure."

I was starting to like the soul society. We sat on our legs at a low table.

"So what would you like to eat?"

"I just want some tea. Caramel tea."

"Ok I'm just getting some black tea."

The waitress brought us our tea.

"Here's your tea ma'a-"the waitress tripped and spilt the tea all-over my robes.

"I'm soo sorry ma'am." Her voice sounded a little sarcastic as if she did it on purpose.

Harunobu stood up and directed me out of the place.

"I'm so sorry about that that was Ran'Tao. I used to date her. She's still upset I dumped her."

"It's ok but I can't let anyone see me like this." I have to admit I was upset. The tea burned my skin a little, and the wet clotheing was very uncomfortable.

"Here how about I take you to your room so you can get clean. Is your stomach ok?"

"Why are you asking?" I wonder.

"You stomach has little bits of steam coming off of it. That must have been some really hot tea."

"Well it does burn a little but it's fine I just wanna change."

"Would you like me to take you to your room?"

"Sure."

"Great there should be a balcony for each squad barrack. What's your room number?"

"1085."

"That's good your room is near the captains which means we can get there quickly."

He grabs my hand and use flash step to get there.

Once we get to the balcony we sneek in through my captain's office. Luckily he wasn't there. We go through the hallway and to my room. There on the door was a note. I took it off and read:

Rose,

Once you get this please meet Masumoto in room 1080 or for further instructions.

Captain Hitsugaya.

I turn around to Harunubo.

"Thank you for all your help today but after I get dressed I have to work."

"No problem. Maybe we can have that tea later." I watch as Harunubo walks off. I open the door and take a shower and get dressed. I dump the dirty robe in the laundry shoot. Then go to room 1080.


	6. Faceoff

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

I open the door to find Rangiku waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" She whined.

"Well I got lost then I met a boy named Harunobu Ogido. Then-"

"Aww I see you've met Harunobu. A lot of girls in the soul society like him. (A/N It's true check his profile on )"

"So," I ask, "what's my task?" I ask.

"Well word got out to the captain about the hollow you defeated and well he's taking you out to see what you got."

"Really? Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Actually it's good and bad. It's good because if you impress the caption you may lieutenant or captain. But it's also bad because you'll get tired out from fighting."

"Well I like the sound of that I want to be able to push myself past my limit. When I was training with Toshiro, I never lasted that long. But if I get strong enough I might be able to win." I smiled and my eyes glistened.

"Well that's good but-"

"Wait a minute tired of fighting. Aww. Judging this by Toshiro I'll be up till like 11:00 am and its only 7:24pm."

Then the door opened fast and there stood Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Rangiku and I just look at him.

"Let's go Rose. And Rangiku don't you still have that giant pile of paper I gave you?"

"But c'mon captain-"

"MASUMOTO!"

"Alright, alright."

I walked out of the room following Toshiro to the training ground. There stood the biggest freaking hollow I've ever seen. Actually I think it's a Menos Grande.

"You want me to fight that! What if I can't win-"

"If I see you losing I'll step in. Now first try a kido spell."

I nod my head, "KIDO NUMBER 31 SHAKKAHO!"

A red ball started to form at my hand and went straight to the Menos Grande, but it had no effect. The Menos Grande shrieked while countless other soul reapers gathered to watch. Then another Menos Grande appeared.

Toshiro grabbed the hilt of his sword and was ready to fight but I intervened.

"Toshiro please let me." He backed down.

So I decided I should release my zanpakuto. Because petty sword hits would not do well.

"Burn all to ash, Kasai Ookami."

Again my zanpakuto turned to flame and began to move. But this time it split into two and went for individual menos. The twin flames turned into a flaming hurricane that grew smaller and smaller as the menos shrieked and shrieked. But then the one menos broke out of it. This surprised me. One died the other stayed.

I jumped for the other one I had a clear opening. As soon as Kasai Ookami hit it I sliced through it and it was gone. I heard cheers from the other soul reapers then I looked at Toshiro who was gone. I want to fight him and the substitute soul reaper.

I went back inside to be congratulated by all of the other soul reapers. I headed to my room to find another not that said:

You have a meeting with the captains tomorrow to see your results. It will be at 9:00 A.M sharp.

Captain Hitsugaya.

As I opened the door I did what I did in the morning. Showered brushed my teeth put some shorts on and a top I used to wear when I was alive and went to sleep.


	7. idk wat to name this chapter

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

My alarm woke me up at 7:00 A.M. As I got up sleepily I dragged myself to get a shower and to get dress in the black robes than brushed my hair down and walked out.

Toshiro Hitsugaya P.O.V

As I was sitting at my desk doing paper work my lazy lieutenant Masumoto won't do she come busting though the door. Again.

"Captain! Captain! Have you heard?"

"Hear what Masumoto?" I solemnly ask.

"Rose! She… she… she has been promoted to Lieutenant of squad 3 and Izuru has been promoted to Captain isn't that wonderful!"

"I already knew that Rangiku. I was at the meeting with the other lieutenants and captains. The meeting you missed…"

"_Rose I hear you've done well for yourself in these last few days. Is that so?" asks Yamamoto._

_ "Yes sir." Rose bows before Yamamoto._

_ "Well I would like to see. Please pick a captain or lieutenant to-"_

"_I chose Izuru Kira."_

_ "Izuru Kira show no mercy." Yamamoto commands._

_Izuru pulls out his zanpakuto Wabisuke. As Rose pulls out Kasai Ookami. _

_ They go right at each then jump back. While the rest of us captains and lieutenant's jump to a higher balcony to watch. I mean this was an arena. _

_Rose and Izuru jump back._

_ "Hado 31, Shakkahō!" Rose held her hand out as a red sphere formed. It shot at Izuru very fast. Izuru jumped out of the way as the red sphere hit the floor causing an explosion._

_ Rose used flash step and appeared right in front of Izuru pointing her sword at his neck. Rose smiled but Izuru smirked. Rose then realized what she shouldn't have done._

_ Izuru smirks, "Hado 1, sho." _

_Immediately Rose was pushed back and hit the floor._

_ "You know as well as I know that I won't go easy on you." He tells Rose._

_ "Yes, I know. Hit me with your best shot!" She demands._

_ "Raise your head, Wabisuke." Izuru's sword glows and forms the hook which is known as Wabisuke._

_- Rose will have to be more alert so she can dodge Wabisuke's hits. If not, it's over.-_

_ "So you're releasing your zanpakuto. Humph. I've been wanting to show you mine. Now is the right time to show you." Rose holds her zanpakuto with her right hand._

_ "Burn all to ash Kasai Ookami." And with that Kasai Ookami turned into flame and began to move. Rose pointed the empty hilt at Izuru and the flame flew at him._

_-This is an advantage to Rose because Wabisuke can't make fire heavy.-_

_Izuru jumped all over the place dodging Rose's Kasai Ookami. As Izuru jumped Rose directed the flame with the hilt. _

_-Izuru is bound to get tired soon. What will you do Izuru?-_

_When Izuru stopped to take a breath Rose appeared behind him. She kicked him down to the ground causing some dust. We couldn't see him. Rose's Kasai Ookami went back to a normal katana._

_ "Hado 31, Shakkahō." said a sudden voice coming from the clearing dust. A red energy sphere grew and flew to Rose. Rose jumped out of the way as the red spheres kept coming._

_-Hmmm Izuru moved to offense now.-_

_Izuru threw more and more red energy sphere at her. But one she didn't move fast enough and it hit the ground she was about to land on._

_Rose hit the ground and rolled a little. But before she could get up Izuru pointed his Wabisuke at her. _

_-Just one slight movement and she would be hit by Wabisuke and have doubled her weight. This match was over-_

_ Izuru let out a hand to help Rose up. She kindly took the offer. _

_ "Good match. This meeting is over for now." Says Yamamoto._

_Everyone begins to walk out._

"Wish I was there. Y'know Captain. Rose is like a young girl."

"Well next time get up." I say annoyed.

Rose's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm a lieutenant now. But I keep getting an odd feeling something bad will happen. As I approach my room there was another note on the door:

Since you have been promoted to a lieutenant of squad 3, you'll be staying at the squad 3 barracks. Your stuff has all been moved to room 302. Thank you for being in squad 10. It was a pleasure to fight with you.

Your former captain,

Captain Hitsugaya.

I go to the squad 3 barracks and go to my room. I open the door to find a bed in the corner with a lamp on the night table. A desk on the opposite side, a balcony, and everything was the same except for the balcony and a better looking bed. Not by much though.

I look at the desk and there was a pile of paper work. I walk over to it. On the stack of papers was a note:

Please read and sign your name if you agree or like any of these discussions.

Your new captain,

Izuru.

Ugh this is just like school. I sit down to do as much paper work as I can.


	8. WHohoo Shopping gang

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

Yamamoto P.O.V

"My apologies for this sudden Captains' meeting, but I must bring up a subject that must come into concern. Rose. Word will spread about her. How she was accepted into the soul society's gotei 13 so fast. How she became a lieutenant so quickly. Enemies will seek her to either kill her or have her join them. They will consider her a threat." I explain.

"Yamamoto I would just like to ask, what do you suppose we should do?" asks the Captain of the second squad Soifon.

"I want at least one captain to keep an eye on her without her knowing at all-time. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!" they reply.

"Good this meeting is over. Speak to no one about this." They nod their heads and go on their way.

-If she does end up on the wrong side the soul society is in for a big problem. But no one knows that she was born different than anyone. She was born the day when there was a hollow war happening.

_Outside on the streets was a baby's cry. A soul reaper went to her and looked at her cry. He carried the baby to a door step. Then a hollow came after her. It was a very strong one. The soul reaper won but lost his life in the end. Bits of the strong hollow's power merged with her, gaining that power and the power of the dying soul reaper.-_

Izuru P.O.V

As I walk to rose's room to keep an eye on her the door was slightly open. I thought the worst and rushed in to find her asleep on the paper work.

-A lot better than Rangiku I'd say-

I pick Rose up and place her in bed then I got over to the papers and pick them up.

-Wait I can't go Yamamoto's instructions: always keep her in your site.-

I place the papers down back where they were and go to the roof right above Rose.

-I should sense spiritual pressure here.-

There I lay watching the stars. Soon my eyes grew heavy and I was fighting a war against dream land.

Next thing I know is I hear my name being called. "Captain Kira, Captain Kira"

I open my eyes and there is Rose.

"Captain Kira what are you doing up here?" She asks.

"Well." –I'm going to hate lying to my friend like this, but I have to.-

"I'm not used to the room for the captain and I usually sleep out here."

"Ok," she replies.

-I am such a monster-

"Well it's Saturday so am I allowed to have the day off?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well-"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Thank you Captain."

Rose P.O.V

I run in trying to find Momo and Rangiku. I figured we could hang out.

I run down the halls to the room I'd expect to see them, where all lieutenants hang out. I open the door to find Renji, Rangiku, Momo, Shuhei, Nanao, and Yachiru. They all look at me.

"Hey Rose!" Rangiku says.

"Hey I was wondering, umm can we all hang out as lieutenants?" I ask.

"Awesome. I've needed to get out of this crapped up place." Rangiku stretches.

"Sounds wonderful," smiles Momo.

"Fine let's go." The rest say.

Renji P.O.V

We all walk out the door and in to the streets of the soul society.

"So where should we go first?" Rose asks.

"I know!" cries Yachiru, "we should go to the store and buy some sweets. That sounds great right about now."

"You know Yachiru, not everybody likes sweets," I growl. "So why don't you go with the-"I look around and the other girls are gone.

"I can't believe they dumped her with us!" I yell.

Rose P.O.V

"Nice thinking of ditching Yachiru with the bys Rangiku," says Nanao.

"But don't you think that was mean?" I ask.

"Oh yea you're new to the social thing of the Gotei 13. Don't worry the guys are fine when we do this." Rangiku reinsures.

"ok it's June 1st which means the Gotei Summer festival will be coming up. We need new bikinis," Rangiku shrieks with joy.

"Gotei Summer Festival?" I question.

"Well every summer the Gotei 13 sends us soul reapers to this huge beach for like a vacation for the entire day. Everyone goes," Momo explains.

"I know the perfect store too. It's in the human world. C'mon"

Soifon P.O.V

-Damn they're going to the world of the living. I'm going to have to join them. It's too dangerous there.-

I go to the gate dressed in modern living world clothes. Then I see them coming.

"Captain Soifon!" yells Nanao. I turn around as Momo, Rangiku and Rose run up to Nanao.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" Momo asks.

"By the looks of it this captain, I'd say this girl is going to the world of the living." Rangiku says.

"Yes I am. I was going to buy a swimsuit for the Gotei 13 Summer Festival."

"So are we!" Rose jumps once with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you join us? Rangiku was taking us to Her favorite swimsuit shop." Nanao says.

"I'd love to." Rangiku walks through the gate as we follow in our Gigai.

Rose P.O.V

As we walk out from an ally I realize where we were. Sebaskuri. But I don't care about it anymore. I'm sort of "living" a better life.  
We begin walking to the Kalli Mall. Once inside we head to the Sebonzu Swimsuit store. Once inside we began searching through the various swimsuits.

Once we all found one we like and one by one we tried them one. After many fails, epic fails, and ok's we all found one we liked except for me. Nanao found a midnight black bikini, Momo found a nice pink tankini, Rangiku found a orange striped bikini, and Soifon found a cute little one peace that that was yellow and black stripes with the sides of the stomach could be seen. I was trying out the last one I had picked out.

It was a bikini the color of baby pink color with black polka-dot and a white trim around the top with a black ands white bow in the middle top. It came with a small sun hat that covered my right eye. Its base was pink and it had black and white small ribbons on it with a medium black bow with white smaller ribbons around it. Then it had a a think black lace around the edge.

I stepped out. My hair was down.

"Rose it looks so perfect on you!" shrieks Rangiku.

"Marvelous!" says Soifon.

"So cute!" says Nanao. Looks like I'm getting it. I went back to change. And came back out to pay. After we had paid we walked out to do some shopping.

"I can't wait to show this to Izuru-kun!" I smile.

"Hey," says Rangiku, "when did Izuru become Izuru-kun?"

"Well he's shown me through most of this and he's my best friend."

"Mmmmhmmm" Rangiku sarcastically says.


	9. found out?

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

-I really want Harunobu-kun see it-

We head to the food court to get some food where we meet up with Renji, Shuhei, and Yachiru.

"Hey guys!" Rangiku yells. We run over to the boys.

"Hey" we all say to each other.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?"Rangiku says slyly.

"We had to buy Yachiru candy, and then we left her in the toy store while we shopped for our swimsuits," Shuhei says.

Yachiru was sitting on Shuhei's shoulders with a few lollypops in her hand and one in her mouth with a huge smile.

"So we all got our swimsuits for the Gotei 13 Summer Festival in 2 weeks." Rangiku says. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Yuki and Mai Suzuki.

I hide behind Shuhei.

"Whatcha hiding from Rose?" Shuhei asks.

"Two of my old friends are over there."

"That's bad." Soifon states, "We can't let them see you we have to go back to the alley to get back. But if they do see they won't recognize you easily because you died at 19 and you're the age 14 now."

Everyone stands up around me and we begin walking out.

"Hey" says Mai. She was talking to Shuhei.

Shuhei's muscular body hid me completely.

"Hey," Shuhei says, "I'm sorry girls but I have to leave."

"Awww!" whined Yuki. Her dumb little voice reminded me of running my nails on a chalkboard. It burned my ears. Shuhei better end this quickly Yuki's high pitched voice would soon kill me before a hollow would.

"Can't you just stay for a little? Pleeeeaseeee!" whine Yuki. And she continued to whine and whine and whine.

I couldn't take her voice. So annoying. So loud. So piecing. So unbearable.

I fell to my knees with my hands over my ears.

Everyone's eye went to me. I stood up. I grabbed Shuhei's arm.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend!" I lied.

"BOYFRIEND!" exclaimed Rangiku, Momo, Nanao, Soifon, and Renji. Yachiru couldn't care less, as long as she had her candy.

Shuhei looked at me and I looked at him.

"Sorry for not telling you guys. But yeah Shuhei and I are going out. Right?"

Shuhei jump a little which meant he understood.

"Yeah."

"Well if you're dating how 'bout I see a kiss?" Yuki says.

Shuhei and I looked at each other. We were just friends we didn't want to kiss each other.

"Well I'm waiting," Yuki says .

I stand on my toes and kiss Shuhei on the lips and count to 5. Then let go.

"I guess you are dating. Say have I seen you before? You look awfully familiar." Yuki says.

"Yeah I'm Rose's cousin. I came in for the funeral."

"Oh ok. Well, see you around Shuhei." Mai and Yuki walk away.  
"I'm so sorry for kissing you."

"It's ok if you didn't the soul society might have been at stake." Shuhei smiles.


	10. 7 menos!

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

We walk back to the ally and Soifon opened the gates and we left. Once we got back to the soul society we put our bags away.

I run through the hallways looking for Izuru. I bumped into Rukia.

"I'm so sorry Rukia."

"It's fine. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Well I wanted to show Kira-kun m new bikini. Then I was hoping Rangiku-san would take me to see Ichigo-san."

"Funny I was about to go see Ichigo. How about I help you find Izuru then we can go see Ichigo together?"

I smile, "That sounds great!"

Rukia and I roam the hallways looking for Izuru but he was nowhere to be found.

"I guess I'll have to show him later," I say putting my bikini away in my room.

Rukia and I put on our gigai and head to the gate and open it to go to Karakura Town. Once there Rukia and I walk through the neighborhood of where Ichigo lives. Once there she opens the down and heads to Ichigo's room as I follow.

"HEY ICHIGO!" she exclaims and she opens the door suddenly. There I saw a spiky orange hair boy jumping from the surprise.

He turns around and looks annoyed at Rukia. Then he looks at me.

"Who is she?" he asks Rukia.

"This is Rose Yoshimaren, the new lieutenant of squad 3," Rukia smiles.

"I've never seen her before, so, is she new?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes. She arrived in the soul society in March." Ichigo looks at me and I smile.

"Impressive. I can feel your spiritual power, you should learn to hide it," he complements.

"Thanks and I know Momo-san said she'll help me," I reply. "I've heard a lot about you. You've done many impressive things."

"Well, umm thanks I guess."

Rukia punches Ichigo. I stand back shocked.

"What was that! 'Thanks I guess' what kind of thank you is that?" Rukia huffs.

"Hey at least I said thanks so don't be punching me!" Ichigo protests.

"Ichigo," I say.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"I just want to know, will you fight me sometime?"

"Well sure," he replies.

"So, Ichigo would you like to help me with night patrol?" Rukia asks.

"Sure, I've been really bored for the past couple of weeks."

I take a deep breath in, "Can I help? I really like night patrol. It reminds me of when I defeated my first hollow."

"Why not," Rukia shrugs.

"Yes!" I smile.

*That night at Night Patrol*

Rukia, Ichigo, and I were all in our soul reaper selves. We were jumping roof to roof watching the town or Karakura town. Soon we stop for we felt a strong spiritual pressure.

"What do you think it is?" I ask.

"I don't know," replies Ichigo.

Suddenly 7 Menos Grande appeared. Shrieking as they came from the black rip, disappearing as the Menos stepped out.

"LOOK MENOS! There are 7! Just the 3 of us, how will we defeat them all?" Rukia shouts.

One of the Menos looks at us and a flickering red dot began forming at the mouth. It was going to use Cero (A/N Cero is Spanish for zero, Japanese for Hollow flash and Doom blast in the viz translation).

"Move!" I shout.

Rukia, Ichigo, and I jump out of the way as the red beam shot. More of the Menos Grande (A/N or Gillians) looked at us.

Ichigo ran in and slashed a part of the one Menos then jumped back. The Menos shrieked, while another Menos began starting up its Cero. –I am getting annoyed with their shrieking- Rukia, Ichigo, and I jumped out of the way. The part of the one Menos Ichigo had sliced grew back, rather fast.

"Damn!" Ichigo curses, "We'll never win if one tries to attack us when we go in."

He was right; it would be mostly a suicide thing if we went in. I look back at the menos and one of them was about to shoot. I couldn't warn them fast enough, it was too close to when it was going to hit. So I take my sword and jump in front of them just as the beam were to hit them.

Rukia and Ichigo look at me with concern as Kasai Ookami worked as a shield. I had to use my strength to keep it at bay.

"Rose!" Ichigo shouts.

"Get out of the way!" I command, "I… don't know… how much l-l-longer I can….. h-h-hold this."

Ichigo and Rukia jump away as my strength abandoned me for a minute and the beam hit my arm. My arm burned. It felt as if I carried the sun on my left arm. I look at it and there was blood running down my arm dripping.

"Lieutenant!" Rukia shouts as she rushes to my side.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asks.

Rukia looks at the burn, "Lieutenant you should stop fighting-"

"No! I'm fine, but it only hurts a little. The strength of that Menos is strong but the power isn't. Luckily the power wasn't strong enough to destroy anything just set it a flame or burn. But it hit my left arm so I'll be fine."

I stand up and hold Kasai Ookami with my right arm.

"Burn them all to ash, Kasai Ookami." I say. Kasai Ookami turns to flame and leaves the hilt. I direct Kasai Ookami to the menos and circle Kasai Ookami around them.

It took a little longer than it would have taken if it was one but the flame had engulf them and was soon to be ready to destroy them. You see, Kasai Ookami's flame isn't a normal flame. It will destroy whatever I want it to destroy. I can make things burn or just destroy it depending on the power level.

As I was directing Kasai Ookami a red beam shot out. My eyes widen for I knew it was coming straight for me. More and more shot out. All directed at me.

"Lieutenant!" Rukia shouts.

"Rose!" Ichigo shouts.

Ichigo jumps in the way and used his giant zanpakuto as a shield as Rukia took a hit. I was concerned deeply till I saw Rukia in the aftermath. The power wasn't strong enough to hurt anything it just pushed her into a building. I was still concerned because she didn't move.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo and I both shouted. I tried to hurry up the process of destroying them. The tornado of flame grew smaller and smaller as the menos disappeared. As soon as they did Ichigo and I rushed to Rukia. Rukia was alive but hurt. She must have been hit with the same Menos as me. Rukia head was bleeding from the impacted of the building.

Rukia stands up.

"Rukia-san are you ok?" I ask.

"I'll be fine. My head hurts but nothing squad 4 can't fix." She smiles.

Morning approached and Rukia and I headed through the gates to the soul society. I had to help Rukia walk because her head was making it hard. Once we got there we were immediately taken to squad 4 to be healed. We had to lay on these beds to be healed.

I ordered for Rukia to be next to me the whole time. She did a noble and unselfish act.

Our wounds were wrapped up and we were waiting to have a healing to make them heal faster.

To my surprise Harunobu came in and healed us. I had him heal Rukia first who had passed out from blood lost. Then he came to me. He holds his hands over my arm and a green glow appeared.

"So, what happened?" he asks keeping his eye on my arm.

"7 Menos Grande," I simply say.

"7. Usually a whole team would defeat them, but a 2 people, that's impressive."

"Actually 3, a substitute soul reaper helped."

"Oh. Well you're done." I sit up.

"Thanks."

"It's my duty."

Captain Izuru walks in, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now that Harunobu healed me. Captain you should have seen it, 7 Menos Grande!" I exclaim

"Seven!" he exclaims.

"Yeah Rukia, Ichigo, and I defeated them all." I smile a victorious smile.

"You did a great job Rose. Since your arm has to heal just lay back for a while. That means no paper work and no fighting."

"Ok," I sigh. I really loved to fight, and the captain knew it too.

Toshiro P.O.V

She did a nice job with those Menos. I've never heard of just three soul reapers defeating 3 Menos let alone 7. Impressive. I wish I could have helped but I would have been discovered.

7 menos gather in one place and fighting in a strategic manor. Menos aren't smart enough to do that. Someone set this up. Someone knows about Rose and will probably go after her.

Somewhere, at sometime.

"Master the menos were all defeated by a girl named Rose and two other soul reapers. One was the substitute soul reaper Ichigo. The other was a Kuchiki. Apparently she is a new lieutenant of squad 3. I have never heard of this girl so she must be new. She has very strong spiritual pressure sir," says a voice.

"Excellent, and what of the age?" says another voice.

"She looked like she was either 13 or 14 sir," says the first voice.

"Excellent, record what you saw for me to see."

"Yes master."

Rose P.O.V

I sat on the floor waiting for Rukia to wake up. My eyes grew heavy and my will broke, soon I was asleep.


	11. a normal day

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

I wake up and flutter my eyes open. Rukia was just getting up.

"Rukia, you're up!" I rush to her and give her a hug. Rukia's head was bandage, only the top though.

"Rose how's your arm?"

"Fine, you're head?"

"It should be healed by now." She begins to unwrap the bandages. Once they were gone she looks like they were never there. I began taking off the bandages off my arm, and it looks like the burn was never there.

"Say Rukia?"

"Yes?" she replies.

"That was a noble thing back there. Thanks for saving me from that blast."

"It was nothing." She smiles. "Ichigo did most of the shielding. He's so sweet." A bit of red appeared under her eyes.

"Are you two going out? I'm just curious."

"Yes we are."

"Ok."

We went our separate ways for the day and I go to find Momo, so I can learn how to hide my spiritual pressure.

I found her in her room. I knock on the door and enter.

"Hey Momo, I'm here to-"I saw she was doing paper work.

She turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry Rose I can't teach you today. Why not go to Lil'Shiro, I know he'll teach you." I nod and went to find Toshiro.

I head to Toshiro's office and knock and entered. He isn't here.

"What are you doing?" asks a voice from behind. I jump then look to find Toshiro with his typical "what are you doing" look.

"Well Momo said she would teach me how to hide my spiritual pressure but she ended up getting caught with a lot of paper work, so she told me to come to you."

Toshiro sighs. "Fine I'll teach you."

I smile, "Thank you."

(A/N sorry I can't tell you how they train to hide their spiritual power I've look everywhere but I can't find where it is sorry. )

This was so hard to learn. But I was determined to learn it and I did.

I go and run to Izuru. I slam open his door to find him asleep on his desk with two stacks of paper work around him. I look there is a stack with his signatures on it and a stack without and some papers with empty blank lines. –He must have been doing my paper work all night, how kind of him-

I try picking him up to put him in bed but he was too heavy. So I walk over to a room and grab a blanket. I walk back and place it on him and push him away so I could finish the work.

I wrote papers of polls, ideas, and strategies I had thought of. Soon I finished and my hand was pounding like crazy. I am too tired to stand so I sat there then collapse.

I awake to the motion of walking. As my eyes flutter open and I see Izuru.

"I can walk Izuru," I smile. He looks down at me and gently sets me down.

"I say you did the rest of the paper work for me," he smiles.

"Yeah, I love to help and I'd do anything to get back to fighting. I just love the thrill of it!" I smile again.

"Well that's nice that you like to help and fight but sometimes the thrill of something is bad."

"True but remember, when I awoke in the Soul society I was and still am 14. You have to remember that," I smirk.

"Yes I know. Don't go to the world of the living today, ok? You need to rest from your fight," Izuru replies.

"Sure, but can I visit Ichigo? I mean he did help fight and I want to see if he's ok."

"Fine but only to see Ichigo."

Izuru P.O.V

Rose should be safe with Ichigo. I know because I confronted Yamamoto to it.

Rose P.O.V

I walk away from Izuru and so I could begin to look for Yachiru. I really wanted to go to the human world to talk to Ichigo because I have taken interest in him because of him being a substitute soul reaper and all of his many accomplishments.

"I've looked everywhere for Yachiru and I can't find her anywhere; and here I thought I would buy her candy just for accompanying me," I say to myself. A panel in the wall opens and there stands Yachiru with her eyes twinkling like the stars.

"Candy?" she questions.

"I'll only take you if you come with me to visit Ichigo." I taunt.

"You mean Icchi? Ok!" she giggles. She jumps on my shoulder before I could even get the chance to move. Out of all the sweets this girl has eaten she's as light as a feather. I stand up and head to the gate. Yachiru and I put our gigai on and head to Karakura town.

Once there I go to a store and let Yachiru pick out some candy. Then we began to head to Ichigo's house.

I knock on the door and a young girl with short black hair and black eyes answers the door. She look like she was younger than me but not by too many years. She was almost as tall as me. Half an inch taller and she'd be my height. She looks at me pathetically.

"You must be one of Ichigo's friends because I've never seen you before," she says.

"May I come in?" I ask politely.

"Sure, whatever," she says while leading me in the house. I follow her while Yachiru was eating some candy. We went up stairs, down the hallway, and stop at a door.

"This is Ichigo's room, he should be in there."

"Thank-you," I smile.

"You're from the soul society right?" she asks.

"What? What's a soul soci-"

"Don't lie I know about the soul society and my brother being a soul reaper." She smirks, "I just have one favor for you."

"What would that be?" I ask.

"Ask Toshiro Hitsugaya if he could come back to Karakura Town and help coach my friends and I in soccer. Tell him that Karin sent you."

So that's Ichigo's sister's name, Karin.

"I'll ask him when I go back."

Karin walks back down stairs as I begin to open the door. Yachiru jumps down from my shoulder and runs directly to Ichigo as soon as the door was open.

"Icchi, Icchi!" she exclaims as she tackles Ichigo.

I stand there and giggle at this funny sight. A funny sight indeed for a 6 year old girl tackling a 16 year old boy. Yachiru begins jumping up and down on the fallen Ichigo's stomach.

"Yachiru, get off of me!" Ichigo yells.

Yachiru gets off and jumps back on my shoulder. Ichigo stands up.

"Lieutenant Yoshimaren, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asks.

"I don't know, I took interest of the words substitute soul reaper; and then again I'm bored."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm with Rukia an-"

"Not that kind of interest. I mean the interest that kids would have if they were at a toy store, stupid," I sigh.

"Ok." Ichigo frowns a little.

Yachiru goes to Ichigo's bed and sets all of her candy on the sheets and begins to eat.

"So how are you doing after the fight?" I ask.

"Fine, and by the look of your arm, it's fine too, am I right?" he asks.

"Yes, and I would be pleased to tell you Rukia is fine as well."

"That's a relief. I would have gone to the soul society to check but my zanpakuto doesn't have the authority to open the gates and Urahara won't let me go through the Senkaimon," Ichigo sighs, "But I'm glad to hear that Rukia is ok."

"Ok, well I'm glad you're fine."

"Rose," he says.

"About your zanpakuto," he says.

"You mean Kasai Ookami?"

"Yeah, have you ever talked to your zanpakuto?" he asks.

-Talk to my zanpakuto?-

"I've never tried that. Please tell me more," I ask.

"Well you have to sit in a meditative and place your zanpakuto on your lap and focus your mind to be one with your zanpakuto," Ichigo explains.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll try it out as soon as I get back to the Soul Society," I look at Yachiru.

"I think it's time to go Yachiru."

Yachiru gathers her leftover candy and jumps to my shoulder. I pull out my zanpakuto and stab it in the air. It begins to glow.

"Unlock," I command as it begins to glow, then a gate appears and begins to open. I walk through with Yachiru on my back waving good-bye to Ichigo.


	12. Inner World, Inner Fights

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

We arrive back in the Soul Society and Yachiru jumps to the ground.

"Thank you for buying me candy," she smiles as she runs off.

There was really nothing I could think of doing in the Soul Society because nothing was happening. So I decide to go to the training ground.

At the training ground I sit in a meditative position and place my zanpakuto as Ichigo had instructed. I close my eyes and begin to focus on being one with my zanpakuto.

What seems like hours past by and nothing happens. I open my eyes and see that I'm not on the training grounds anymore; instead I was in clear meadow plain with green grass all over the place. There were also trees leading into a forest to my left. I stand up admiring the beautiful place.

"Ah so you finally decided to open your eyes," says a gentle female voice from behind.

I turn around to see a big white wolf standing a few inches above ground right in front of a tree. Judging by its tone of voice it was a female. On her paws there were little tongues of flame, unlike her tail which was lit aflame at the end. Her eyes were a beautiful scarlet red with slit pupils and there were red designs painted on her. On her forehead was a small blood red flower.

"It's you Kasai Ookami!" I exclaim.

"Yes, I am your zanpakuto Kasai Ookami. Welcome to your inner world. Beautiful isn't it?" she asks looking around.

"Yes, it's so lovely. Have you ever burnt the grass from the tongues of fire on your feet?"

"No I burn what I choose."

"Oh, I see."

"I suppose you came here to learn more techniques, haven't you?" she asks stepping upon the ground and taking a step toward me.

"I do wish to become stronger."

"Then," Kasai Ookami begins to glow as her figure changes. The glow begins to fade to unmask a medium-sized slender woman with silver long straight hair with wolf ears coming off her head. She wore a red short kimono that resembles Nemu Kurotsuchi's soul reaper attire. Except Kasai Ookami's was scarlet red and was burnt around the edges and the same blood red flower on the side. There was a katana at her waist. Its hilt was red like mine and its tsuba (or mounting) was flamed shape; exactly like mine. She still had the white tail with the red painted design and the flame at the end. On her feet were old fashion Japanese wooden shoes. Her eyes were the same before, "I must change into a 'more fitting' look to fight."

She was really pretty but last time I had checked she was ranked the 3rd prettiest zanpakuto.

-I think they need to make a recheck-

She pulls out the katana which was just like mine and went into a fighting pose. She stands tall with the sword pointing diagonal.

"If you can make a lovely blow on me, I'll teach you a new technique."

She grins and disappears. I pull out my sword and look around to see where she might have gone. Then I sense her presence behind me as she kicked me. The kick was very strong and I end up hitting a tree. I stand up and see Kasai Ookami looking at me as her tail moves back and forth ever so peacefully.

I charge at her and our swords collide. We were face-to-face using our strength to push over the other as the swords pushed each other. We both jump back. I jump into mid-air as she did the same.

We went at each other and came face-to-face again. I swing my sword to hit her side but she counters it with her sword. I had to say her moves were gentle yet aggressive. We try to hit each other with the swords but each time the one who was going to be hit counters.

I begin to sweat a little.

-I have to end this soon before I grow too tired-

I jump away from her and point my open palm at her, "Hado 31 Shakkahō," I say. A red energy sphere forms and shoots at Kasai Ookami. She runs as they continue to fire. Then she stops and blocks one with her sword and comes right at me. I block with my sword against hers. I jump back.

-I can't use release my zanpakuto because she could do the same and what good would that be.-

I jump away in to the shadows of the forest to conceal me.

"Nice thinking," she complements standing in mid-air, "using the forest to protect you."

I stand there hiding behind a tree listening to her.

"Hado 31 shakkaho," I whisper. I begin to run swiftly and quietly through the forest shooting the red energy spheres. I watch as Kasai Ookami dodges them all. I hide behind another tree waiting of how she will respond. I turn to look but she was gone. I then look forward and there she was. I take in a quick breathe of surprise as she punches me hard. I cough as I break 5 trees and skid back into the meadow.

"Nice try but you should know all kinds of canines have an excellent sense of smell," she grins as she walks my way.

I stand up, but there was a pain in my stomach of where she punched me. I hold up my sword and charge at her. She runs at me and then we end up on the opposite side. Then there was a sharp pain on my side. I turn to look and there, there my soul reaper attire had been sliced and my skin was bleeding.

-I think I might get a custom uniform that stops at my knees like shorts. Maybe I might be a little faster without carrying so much cloth-

I try to ignore the pain but before I could turn around she comes at me again but this time scratches my cheek and it begins to bleed.

"Bakodo 9 Geki," I whisper quickly.

A red light glows around Kasai Ookami.

-I got her she can't move.-

"Hado 31 Shakkahō," a red energy sphere comes at her and hit her. She falls to the ground a foot away. I place my sword back into the holder and walk over to her as the red glow fades.

She stands up smiling.

"Nice job. As I said I will teach you a new technique."

I smile.


	13. another day, another day

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

We sit down on the grass.

"Now," Kasai Ookami begins, "I noticed during our fight that you are good with swordsmanship, and that you only used kido spells which tells me that you only know how to use my release form ability. But there are other abilities that I can do in my shikai form. Now if you say "Fire burns all then my name the sword will be able to shoot fire balls or shoot fire from the tip." Kasai Ookami stands up. I stand up along with her.

"Thank you for telling me." I bow.

"No problem, Rose."

I close my eyes and when I reopen them I am back at the training grounds. The sun was setting. I stand up and fall on one knee. I look at my side and it was injured from Kasai Ookami. I lift my hand to feel my cheek and I flinch in pain from the deep scratch. I look at the fingers that touched it and there was blood. I stand back up ignoring the pain and look up to see 5 trees in a row down on the ground.

I begin heading my way to the Gotei 13. I am half way there and I have lost a lot of blood. Kasai Ookami's claw cuts long. I feel like I am about to pass out. Then I see another soul reaper.

"Hey!" I shout out before I fall. Everything begins to fade as the last thing I hear and see is the soul reaper rushing to me yelling something I couldn't understand.

I awake in the squad 4 barracks. I sit up but my wounds begin to scream. I grunt.

Harunobu runs in.

"Rose don't get up your wounds need to heal some more."

I lay back down.

"Hey Harunobu," I say softly. My injuries were screaming at me.

"Yes Rose," he responds.

"How come whenever I get hurt I end up seeing you heal me?"

"I don't know," he smiles.

He begins healing my wounds some more.

"Your wounds are ok but you mustn't get up. Would you like to stay in your room as you heal?" Harunobu asks.

"Sure," I reply. Harunobu picks me up bridal style and carries me. I get sleepy as I feel the motion of Harunobu carrying me. Soon the strength of my eye lids abandons me.

I wake up and see Izuru and Rukia looking at me.

They both quickly smile as they see me awake.

"Hey you guys," I say sleepily.

"Rose we're so glad you are ok," Rukia says.

"Yes, your recovery is good too," states Izuru.

"Rose we were told you were coming from the training grounds all full of blood. What happened?" Rukia asks.

"I went to my inner world and met Kasai Ookami. She was so beautiful and her attacks were graceful and strong. Anyway I learned something new," my voice was a little weak.

"That's nice to hear. But you weren't supposed to do any fighting," Izuru sighs.

"Oh I'm sorry Captain. Rukia can you run and get me Toshiro Hitsugaya?" I ask.

"Sure." Rukia walks out of the room.

"Why do you want Captain Hitsugaya?" Izuru asks.

"I was asked to do a favor from Ichigo's sister," I reply.

A few minutes later Rukia comes back with Toshiro.

Toshiro and Rukia walk up to me.

"Toshiro a girl named Karin Kurosaki asked me if I could ask you if you could come to the world of the living to help coach her friends."

"Sure, I'll go," Toshiro says with his arms crossed as usual.

"I'll deliver the message to Karin, I was going to see Ichigo anyway," Rukia smiles.

"Thank you Rukia and thank you for coming Captain Hitsugaya," I say weakly.

Rukia smile in her reply and Toshiro just looks at me.

"Now I think you need your rest Rose. I was informed that a member of squad 4 will come and work on your wounds," says Izuru as he gets everyone out.

I pull the covers up and go to sleep.

I wake up to the warm sun beams hit my body.

I look at my stomach and the bandages were gone, then I lift my hand to feel my cheek and there too the bandages were gone.

The door opens quickly and I see Izuru.

"Rose I'm glad you are awake. You've been out for two days. Now I want you to take it easy today ok then get back to work tomorrow." I nod my head and sit up in the bed.

"Has Toshiro left yet?" I ask.

"Not yet he's leaving to go to Karin today along with Rukia."

I nod and he leaves.


	14. Toshiro's day

"Talk"

-Thought-

_Past_

Toshiro's P.O.V

We were in the world of the living at Kurosaki's house. Karin answers the door. A smile grows on her face.

"Toshiro," she smirks, "I'm glad you came."

"Well I had free time," I grunt. "Gather your friends and bring them here then we'll head to the soccer field."

Karin nods and run past Rukia and me. Rukia and I walk in to Ichigo's house and head up to his room.

We walk in, and see Ichigo sitting at his computer. He turns and looks at us.

"Ugh you guys get annoying just walking in like that," he sighs.

Rukia walks up to him and hits him in the back of his head.

"Rukia don't hit me that get annoying and what was that for?" Ichigo yells.

"You told Rose about Jinzen! She got really hurt in her inner world you stupid idiot!" Rukia shouts.

"What the problem? You told me she's strong and learns and adapts to things quickly, so how could I be wrong?"

"That all may be true but when she came back from her inner world 5 trees were reported to be knocked down at the training ground with Rose's blood everywhere." Rukia's temper went down. "She also lost a lot blood too. She's still recovering to this minute. You don't go into your inner world until you learn about it properly."

"Well I didn't learn about it properly and I'm fine," Ichigo protests.

"Rose and you are very alike but she possesses different talents. You can just get on the battle field and fight anyone and somehow win but she's not like that. She's just like you but not as old. Her commonsense is still growing and well… This is hard to explain."

"I think what Rukia here is trying to say is that Rose is like a younger you but doesn't possess your will she has a will similar but yet even if she is like you she can't do everything you can do and come out ok," I explain.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ichigo says. I hear footsteps running up the stairs.

I only see Karin come through the door.

"What happened to your friends?" I ask.

"Well Ryohei Toba is sick a long with Kazuya Usaka. Heita Toujoin and Kei Uehara are grounded for getting an F on their homework."

I grunt and then Karin hugs me.

"You need to stop being so uptight all the time," Karin smiles.

-That's what Momo always said when I was little.-

Karin and I walk out.

"So what do you need help with in soccer?" I ask.

Karin looks down, "Well I don't need help with soccer. You see, well, there were these girls who were making fun of me and they were calling me a guy. They told me if I can get a boyfriend and show him to them they'll stop; and well you were they only one I could think of. I'm sorry for tricking you, but will you help me?" Karin asks.

"Fine I'll help, get on my back I'll carry you there just tell me where."

-I'll do anything to get Rangiku to do my work and her's-

Karin climbs on my back and we begin walking.

"Soon we reach a spot with three girls standing waiting for us. The one on the right had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She had blue eyes and wore a blue sun dress. The one in the middle had short wavy blonde hair with a pink bow on it she had a pink short mini skirt and a light pink tank top, and brown eyes. And the last one had black hair braided in the back with green eyes. She wore a purple shirt with a white Hawaiian flower in the middle. She also had on a pair of worn out jeans.

"Hey look girls Karin is back," sneers, her voice was high, squeaky, and very annoying, the girls around her laugh. I could sense Karin's anger build up.

"Oh and I suppose that white haired boy is her boyfriend," the girl on the right says, her voice was normal.

"Yeah right, like she could get him," mocks the girl on the left; her voice sounds like she was more athletic than the others.

"Why do you girls mock her? That is a disgrace and the people who mock others are just low in society," I say as I let Karin down.

The 3 girls grew mad. "Juni, Boji, Dosen get them!" yells the middle one.

Three boys jump out of hiding and run after me.

-Their boyfriend's no doubt-

The fist guy runs at me and I jump out of his way and land on his back. I take my hand and knock him out by pinching a point in his neck. I jump back to the ground as he falls and the next to come at me with their fists.

"Come on Toshiro!" Karin cheers.

I jump to the side as their fists hits the ground. As they stand back up I look back at where they hit. They left a small hole in the ground. The second guy runs at me and I take my elbow and hit his stomach as he coughs up some air. As he coughs I punch him in the face as he collapse. The third guy was coming at me. I trip him and use my elbow to hit him down, I had won.

"That wasn't that hard," I smirk.

The girls look at me with confusion, fear, and awe filling their face.

"Come on Karin," I say grabbing her hand.

"Hey how do we know you're REALLY her boyfriend?" the girl in pink yells.

I look at her and then at Karin and swoop in for a kiss. Karin was taken aback by the kiss but went along. I stop and look back at the girls.

"If I hear you guys are being mean to her, you'll end up just like your little pathetic boyfriends!" I watch the girl tremble, and walk off with Karin's hand in mine.

"Thank Toshiro, what you did back there was awesome," Karin smiles.

"I'm glad I could be of help."

"Hey Toshiro, can we play a little soccer while the sun's still up?" Karin asks.

"Sure," we begin to head toward the soccer field. We find Karin's soccer ball there and begin to play a little one on-one-soccer.

Karin kicks the ball but I end up catching it.

"Karin if you're going to kick, kick it all the way," I say.

We played for hours. But then we had to quit because it was sunset. I walk over to her and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I know that you enjoyed that kiss," I say.

We walk back to Ichigo's house and I immediately let go of Karin's hand. There was Rukia looking the other way waiting for me.

"I must go tell no one about this and if those girls bully you anymore just tell them I'll be back," I instruct her.

We make our farewell as Rukia opens the gate and we leave for the Soul society.

*Next Time on Soul society*

Rose P.O.V

I'm out of that bed, I hate being in a bed a day when I'm energetic. But something seems wrong. People look at me and I've been hearing rumors of why.

A/N Thanks for reading please comment if you wish


	15. ATTENTION AUTHOR NOTE PLZ READ IMPORTANT

Attention I was just reading this and I messed up Rose's Zanpakuto I am sooooooooooo sorry please forgive me for this rude defect anyway here is the real information of Rose's Zanpakuto.

Name: Kiba

Gender: girl

Call: Burn All to Ash Kiba

Animal species: Kasai Ookami (Fire Wolf)

Sorry for this defect please forgive me


	16. The answer

"Talk"

-Think-

_Past or dream_

Rose P.O.V

I'm finally able to move about the soul society but Captain Izuru strictly commanded me not to fight anyone and to give my body a rest. But he never said not to fight 'anything'. I could go to the inner world and visit Kiba. I decide to go visit Kiba. I grab my zanpakuto and walk to the training grounds. As I walk toward the training ground other soul reapers stare at me and begin to whisper.

-I wish I knew what they're whispering about-

I went to find Izuru to find out. I head to his office and open the door. Izuru looks at me.

"Captain Kira I want to ask you something!" I exclaim.

"What is it Lieutenant Yoshimaren?" he responds.

"Whoever I walk past they always stop and whisper to the shinigami next to them. I wish to know what is happening," I command.

"Nothing is going on," Izuru replies. I sigh.

"Sorry for the sudden outburst Captain. It's just when I was living everyone hated me. They laughed and tricked me. Even my best friend joined them. I had very few friends.

"_Someday you guys will all regret this. Someday I will have more power and wits then all of you!" I shouted. All of the children were laughing at me as my only true best friend, the one who stole my life from me, just stood there unknowing what to do._

I walk out and went to find Rukia, Harunobu, or Rangiku or actually Yachiru. Even though she likes me because I buy her candy it would be nice to have her accompanying me.

Around the soul society I go looking for them. As I just finish looking in the Gotei 13 I head to the districts of the soul society. I'm jumping from roof to roof searching.

-Where could one of them be?-

Then I spot Rukia at a store.

I jump down to Rukia. "Rukia, Rukia there's something going on in the soul society!"

"Yes I have heard."

"You have will you tell me?"

"Yes. You see since you are quick to learning and strong in power a group of powerful unknown bounts, arrancar, and some unknown beings have heard about you. They claim they will destroy anything or anyone to kill you."

"That's horrible. Why don't I just kill myself?"

"Because that will lead to worsen the problem; if you do that they'll destroy everything and everyone."

I jump away and run to Yamamoto. He should known what to do.

I bust into Yamamoto's door.

"What is the meaning of this disruption Lieutenant Yoshimaren?" he scolds.

"I heard about what has happened. I want to know if I can do anything to help," I say as I walk over to his desk.

"Lieutenant the only thing we all can do is to wait for them to attack us. Then our only hope is for us to defeat them. Many will die and suffer but we must do our jobs. Now I suspect you to leave." I walk out.

-It will be my fault many will die. Rukia, Momo, Rangiku, Toshiro, Izuru. Harunobu. All dead. Because of me. - I run to my room and lock the door. I sit down in a meditative position and place my Kiba my zanpakuto on my lap and focus everything on being one with my zanpakuto.

I open my eyes and I'm in the meadow. Kiba is towering above me in her human form.

"Welcome back Rose," she smiles.

"I need to learn my bankai."

"Well that will be difficult to beat me, because all zanpakuto hate teaching that."

"I don't care I will fight you."

"So be it." Kiba jumps back and pulls out the sword as we both go into fighting position.


	17. The fight to know

"Talk"

-Think-

_Past or dream_

I use flash step to hide in the woods. I run through the forest to look for something to hide my scent so Kiba wouldn't be able to sniff me out. I finally find a small pond in which I sink myself into. I then get out of the water and use flash step to get closer to the meadow. I see Kiba as sniffs the air.

"Ahh, looks like you remember something from our last fight. Hmph, let's see how well you do in this fight,"

Kiba raises her sword and fireballs shoot out and disintegrate the trees the fireballs touch. I run because one of the fireballs hit the tress I was hiding behind.

"Fire burns all, Kiba" I shoot arrows of fire from the tip of my sword and runs around as Kiba dodges them all.

"Hado 31 Shakkahō." Red energy spheres shoot from my hand.

"Oh sweetie not this again."

I stop and run right at her at fast as I can and swing my sword at her neck. Just barely did she stop it. She is much faster this time. At one swing I was down on the ground. I jump back at her and swing my sword at her and she of course protects herself. But before she could swing at me I flash step behind her and kick her down. As she was falling I flash step to her and punch her down. She hits the ground so hard it causes smoke to appear. I couldn't see what was happening so I wait and watch.

I feel multiply punches on my back as I'm kicked high into the air by Kiba and punched all the way back down. When the smoke clears I look around and see that I made a big hole in the ground. I could feel warm blood running from the corner of my mouth. My back was full of pain.

-Her strength has risen too. Is this her true power? No it can't because Izuru told me that in the Inner World the Zanpakuto always hold back power.-

I stand up ignoring the pain in my back.

"Burn all to ash Kiba" I say. Kiba jumps back as the flame forms on the sword. I point it at the ground as it begins to burn the ground quickly. I direct it from above. Kiba moves and laughs.

"Darling what a predictable move, don't waste your time."

Unaware that I was making a hole underneath her I bring back the sword.

"Flame burns all Kiba." I point the flames at the hole as the shoot. Kiba gasps and looks down at the ground.

I could tell by her expression that is not what she thought I was going to do. She gets hit once as the flaming ball shoot out of the ground. I fall to the ground from the pain in my back becoming too unbearable. Kiba walk over to me with her sword pointed at me.

"It's over girl you have lost."

"That's what you think." I say as I kick the sword away and point mine at neck.

"Ahh very cunning Rose, very well I shall help you train your bankai."

"Thank you Sensei Kiba." Kiba was a sensei. She taught me many techniques and she was also a teacher for the past people.

"To call out your Bankai say, 'burn then my name'. You can learn many techniques of your bankai. But when you say this you will end up in my apparel and your sword will stay the same. (A/N I wonder what it would be like if the Gotei 13 had guns….) Your strength, power, and agility with increase immensely. Now you will stay here until you get it right."

And so I do I practice and practice and practice.

**Coming up next:**

Ok so I learned my Bankai and return to the Soul society but when I look in my room my bed was overturned, there were spots on the floor that has burnt marks, and my desk was on fire. Squad four breaks in and pushes me out to clean it all up. So what happens next?

You have to comment and read to find out.


	18. The results

"Talk"

-Think-

_Past or dream_

So I learned my bankai and I open my eyes. To my surprise my room was partly burning and there are many sword and explosion marks left around the room. I smile remembering that there is an affect left on the shinigami world from visiting the inner world. Then I flinch holding my stomach. Then my back was sore from the punches Kiba gave me.

-I must have broken a few rib bones and there must be a bruise or something on my back-

The pain was killing me. I couldn't move an inch without my ribs hurting or my back screaming.

Then the door burst open and soul reapers from squad 4 come running in putting the fire out and complaining about the mess. Harunobu walked up to me and smiles.

"Rose, Rose, Rose couldn't resist going to the Inner world. Look at the mess you caused," Harunobu scolds.

"Nice… to… see you… too… Harunobu," I say in-between screams of pain, I lick some of the blood that was falling from my mouth.

Harunobu signals for a stretcher in which he lifts me upon. My ribs and my back were screaming and thrashing about in pain as the medics run toward the squad 4 barracks where I'll be healed. I'm gently placed on a bed thingy and I turn my head to see my captain with an irritable look on his face.

"Rose I thought I told you not to fight anyone! I told you to rest. I'm tired of doing your paper work!" Izuru scolds.

"My captain… a… thousand… apologies," I say as the pain lessens from Harunobu heals me. I think I might as well make Harunobu my personal doctor.

"Rose why did you disobey me?" Izuru asks still scolding me.

"I… heard about… the new enemies who are approaching. I learned that many will die because of me and I couldn't let that be!" I exclaim, "These new enemies I have learned about will cause many people to die. I can't and I won't let that happen! I love this life unlike the life I lived when I was a live! I will always protect these soul reapers! I will protect what I love!"

Images of a bloody gory battlefield filled with dead soul reaper bodies run into my mind; many of them dead and full of their crimson red blood draining out of them from the cuts from sword. Others lay dead from going too far from their limitations and from not being able to endure the massive pain. Blood pools of different soul reapers' blood mixing together. Others, slowly dying as their grasp on life slips away. Some were decapitated with blood pouring out of where their head should be. Some of them had either no arm or leg.

I see Momo. Rangiku. Renji. Harunobu. Nanao. Toshiro and a few other captains dead. Shuhei, Izuru, Rukia, Yachiru, and other captains fighting for their lives or slipping away into the darkness as they begin to breathe their final breaths. This sight brings tears to my eyes; I cannot stand this sight of this. But is this; is this going to be the outcome of the battle to come?

I grab Izuru's rob and pull him down to me.

"I cannot let this happen, Izuru!" I weep, "I love these people. These soul reapers are like my only family and I want them to stay with me!"

Izuru looks at me with sorrow; I think he understands what I'm saying.

"Retsu she's going into a comma!" I hear Harunobu yell in the background. My grip on Izuru loosens.

I begin to calm down a little.

"Izuru, I can't let this life leave me so soon. Those years of sadness and emptiness are finally filled with love and happiness and I can't let it leave me."

My grip on Izuru lets go as the black swallows my self-conscience.

Izuru P.O.V

I have to feel sorry for her, having to deal with this knowing that we all may die in the battle. I hate her disobeying me though; I'm tired of doing her paper work. I'm not trying to be mean but I'm wonder why she was created. Everyone is created for a purpose, but that girl holding that much power and ability. She may be stronger than Yachiru, but Retsu research and reported that Yachiru's power won't grow that much by the time she's an adult. Retsu said that Yachiru was born with most of her power already matured.

I'm wondering what a girl of that power has to do.

I look back down at my lieutenant as Retsu works on her.

"Oh my! She's broken half of the left side of her ribs, and part of her spine!" Retsu exclaims.

I grin to myself.

-Rose, my lieutenant, my good fellow friend, my comrade, is such a trouble maker.-

I walk out of the room heading to tell Rukia the news. On my watch of Rose I've observed that Rukia and Rose have become quit close. I'm just wondering how strong Rose's kido spell was. Toshiro couldn't even break it.

Toshiro P.O.V

_It's my turn to watch over Rose. I see her slam the door shut and place a kido spell. _

_-What could she possibly be doing now…She's attempting to go back to the Inner World! I mustn't let her!-_

_I try to break the kido spell as I do to Momo when I discover her sneaking away from the curfew I give her. _

_The spell wouldn't break! I continued to try but it was hopeless. Then all of a sudden a mark of blood started to fall from her mouth. Then a crater formed under her. Then a whirl of flame danced around her burning some furniture and a few tips of her hair, but to my surprise the flame didn't spread, instead it just sat there. Except the flames on her hair which went out immediately. Sword marks began scrapping the walls as miniature craters formed and smoked. _

_The room was being destroyed! I ran to squad 4 and informed the captain Retsu. But to make matters worse Retsu was working on some injured soul reapers who were hurt in a fight against hollows. As soon as Retsu completed the soul reaper she was healing I informed her of Rose. Retsu called for a group of soul reapers and told them to follow me to Rose. Retsu would meet us here if Rose was injured. I lead the group of soul reapers toward Rose's room._

"_Captain if I may ask is Rose getting herself hurt, again?" asks a soul reaper. _

"_Yes, and why ask such a petty question she would not be hurt or in trouble if I had requested Retsu to help," I said glaring at the soul reaper._

_As we reached Rose's barrack, I sense that the spell is gone. We burst into the room to find Rose on her side clutching her side. The soul reaper who asked the petty question walks up to Rose and talks to her. As I see that the group of squad 4 soul reapers had everything under control I go to report to Izuru of what has happened and to report to __Byakuya Kuchiki__ to tell him that it is now his turn to watch her._


End file.
